1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device with a metal casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices commonly include metal housings. When a metal housing is employed, it may constitute all or part of a casing of the wireless communication device. This contrasts with conventional plastic casings used for various other wireless communication devices. The metal housing has many advantages, such as high intensity (mechanical strength) and great durability, for example. However, the metal housing may mask and interfere with signals transmitted by an antenna positioned in the wireless communication device, and thus reduce the radiation capability of the antenna.
Therefore the antenna is usually integrated with the metal housing, and uses the metal housing as an antenna radiating body to enhance the radiation capability of the antenna. In one example, a slot antenna such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) antenna or a WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) antenna, for example, is formed in a surface of the metal housing by defining a slot in the surface. When communication signals are fed into the antenna, the metal housing serves as a slot antenna. In another example, a receiving slot is defined in the metal housing. A separate antenna is received in the receiving slot, and is fixed to the metal housing with a plastic member. However, in both the above-described examples, the metal housing may be damaged during the formation of the slot, such that the aesthetic appearance of the metal housing is diminished.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.